The stolen penguins
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: It takes place somewhere after episode 17/18 from Inazuma Eleven GO. It's clear to Kidou now which members of his teams are invloved with the Fifth Sector and he removed them from the team. The (ex) captain of the team is not that pleased with his decision. Rated T because language and violence.


**Long, long, long ago (January 29 - 2012)**

**I had a roleplay with the lovely reignbowcaptain, but just like most of the other roleplayers he suddenly disappeared.  
Then I found out that the account was deactivated, damn how much I miss them.**

**Lucky me I always take screenshots of everything. Dear ooc who once played Mikado Haruma, this is for you.**  
**I hope you'll read it some day!**

* * *

Kidou is sitting behind his desk, he just returned to Teikoku after a meeting and there is a lot of work he is behind on since he was so busy with gaining information about the Fifth Sector.

He enjoys being back at his regular though, Teikoku is the place where he belongs and feels most comfortable. When he's in his office he feels at home, he always loved his school and even though he enjoys playing soccer, Teikoku is where his heart lies.

"Hey ex-coach." Kidou looks up from his the work he was doing. The formal captain of Teikoku's soccer team is standing in front of him. Kidou puts his pen down and sits back in his chair. "Mikado," He says on a gentle tone. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," The young lad grins. "You are such a goof."

Kidou sighs deeply. "If you only came here to offend me you can leave, Mikado."

"Why would I listen to you, you are not my coach anymore."

"You are still a student here and I am a teacher, the fact that you are in my office means my rules. If you don't change that attitude then I don't think there is a reason for you to stay here much longer."

Kidou leans with his elbows on his desk and folds his hands. "So this is your last chance, is there a reason why you are here, if not, there is the door. I have more important things to do."

Mikado sits down on the chair in front of his Commander with a complacent grin on his face. "I am here to let you know that I will take care of the penguins from now on."

"That won't be necessary, Sakuma is taking care of them again now that you are gone."

"It wasn't a question."

Kidou sighs again, slightly irritated now, it's not the first conflict he has with the younger man.

"You cannot decide over our penguins." He pauses for a moment. "I had a call coming from the zoo the other day, they said they are missing some penguins." He takes a dossier from his desk. "They also said that someone saw someone on the security cameras, someone with a Teikoku uniform. Naturally, I defended my students at first, but does this look familiar to you, Mikado?"

Kidou shoves one of the pictures in Mikado's direction.  
The young guy shrugs and looks away from it, sitting back in his chair and arms fold over his chest. "What do you want to say with that, ex-coach?"

"What I want to say with this, Mikado, is that you are one of the main suspects in this case."

"So _what_ if I got those penguins." He says on an uninterested tone. "They are better of with my anyways."

Kidou did not expect that he'd admit it that fast. "You _stole_ them, and that is not something we tolerate here."

"I might be a criminal in the eyes of the law, but I am a hero to all penguins." He says with a clear hint of proud in his voice.

"And the penguins will be very happy when their so called '_hero'_ will be send to jail and they'll go back to the zoo, where they belong."

"I'm not going to get caught, I am an expect at this."

"You do realise that I have enough evidence to call the police now?" Kidou says calmly, Mikado's attitude doesn't hit him at all. It's just another teen who thinks he can do everything he pleases. With a bit of discipline they will be meek as lambs by the end of the year.

But it seems also Mikado is unimpressed by his old coach's words. "You have noting, ex-coach, it is your word against mine."

Kidou puts the picture back in the dossier and places it carefully in his drawer. "I will give you a fair chance now, bring the stolen penguins back and give yourself to the police."

"Never."

"Then I can't help you anymore." The moment Kidou places his hand on the phone Mikado jumps up from the chair and grabs the older man by the fabric of his shirt. "You are _not_ going to call the police!"

Kidou can't deny that he's surprised but he keeps calm. "Or what, Mikado? It is just a matter of time, you can't keep those penguins there forever. Do you think that your parents won't notice?"

"Leave my parents out of this!" He snarls.

Kidou places his hands on the boy's wrists and gives him a light push, but hard enough to create some distance between them again.

"Get your hands off me you filthy man!" Mikado pulls a knife and points it menacingly in his direction.

Kidou is stunned and takes a step back, focussing his eyes on the sharp object in his student's hands. This suddenly became a lot more serious.

"I have no idea how you managed to bring that with you to school but you are only making it worse for yourself Mikado, put the knife down."

Kidou realises that his voice trembled slightly as he spoke, unfortunately for him the gray haired boy noticed that too and he takes a step in Kidou's direction.

"Try to stop me, ex-coach."

"We didn't always get along Mikado, but you are a good student, a great player, there is a good reason why I made you the captain of the team."

"You kicked me out!"

"Not only you, everyone who is involved with the Fifth Sector."

"If you are really starting a revolution for free soccer then why aren't we in the team anymore?"

Kidou is waiting for his chance but this is taking way too long. Mikado is dangerous and one wrong word from him and he might do something to hurt him.

"I gave you all a chance to play Teikoku's soccer, a chance to join the ream again as a player, not as a SEED."

"we would never disobey the Fifth Sector! Soccer needs to be managed!"

Kidou closes his eyes and rubs in little circles over his temples.

"You are living in the past, ex-coach, the soccer you knew doesn't exist anymore! You will come to realise that what we do is for the best, and you, you of all people should understand that, if you love soccer that much as you claim to do."

Kidou doens't respond right away.

"You think what you do is right," He speaks slower than before, picking his words carefully and with thought. "and I do understand your choice to stay with the Fifth Sector. I also told you about the consequences, if you want to obey them, you are off the team."

"You ruined everything." The boy whispers.

Kidou quirks a brow in return, he wasn't aware of further plans of the Fifth Sector, are they planning something they don't know about yet?

"Those scars weren't always there."

Kidou focuses his eyes on the teen again, he had seen the scars on his face before. Of course he had, they are clearly visible.

"Soccer was the only way to escape from there."

There? Is he talking about the island where they train their SEEDs?

"My father." He says coldly. "He did this to me."

Kidou widens his eyes. "Mikado.."

"Now I'll have to go back there, I will have to look him in the eye again. The weak, pathetic, drunk man."

There's a long pause, he sees that Mikado is thinking. Speaking up now would probably ruin the moment, maybe this is his chance.

"And then we have ma," He snorts. "she was fine with _everything_ he did. I was worthless in their eyes. Soccer was the only way for me to escape, to feel like a normal kid, to play outside, to be a part of something. I started to train and then _he_ approached me. He told me I could become stronger, I would be able to protect what I love most. Soccer."

Kidou and Mikado look each other directly in the eye. Kidou sees the kid in his eyes for a moment , a normal boy who craves for love and friendship, the feeling that you belong to something. Family.

"When I returned home I was finally strong enough." The look in the boy's eyes hardens again. "Strong enough to hit them back."

When Mikado clenches his hands to fists Kidou is aware of the knife in his hands again.

"We can help you." He tries.

"I don't need anyone's help. No-one ever stood up for me!"

Kidou opens his mouth to say something but Mikado is the first one to continue speaking.

"And now I don't need your pity, I don't need anyone's pity." He points the knife into Kidou's direction again. "I will deal with this alone."

Kidou slowly takes a step into his direction, it is not the first time he has to deal with something like this, de boy in front of him reminds him of a good friend of his, an old Teikoku member who also got abused by his father.

"Mikado give me the knife." He reaches his hand out to the boy. "We can figure this out together, I'll talk with the police, arrange a new pl—"

"Shut up!" He interrupts. "Shut up or I will dig this knife into your chest and I can assure you that I won't hesitate."

Kidou looks him in the eye again and Mikado grins, his eyes are full of anger and Kidou knows that he is speaking the truth, the former captain means every word he just said, one step in the wrong direction and that knife could do some serious damage.

"You do realise that if you hurt me now you will end up in jail. Please think before you do something you will regret. You have a reputation on this school, I know, but you are smart and you have responsibility, also towards the rest of your team, do you want to let them down?"

"Don't try to flatter me now, ex-coach." He snorts again. "Nor try to make me feel guilty, the only one I care about is myself."

"Then if you care so much about yourself put that knife down! Sakuma can be here any moment and no doubt that he will call the police! This is your last chance."

"Nice try, ex-coach, but handcuffs don't work on my wrists."

Kidou is confused by his sudden change of attitude again and shoots at glance at Mikado's wrists.

"They will find some that will even fit you."

"Determined to handcuff me, I see." Sakuma winks and gives the man a light push.

Kidou is aware of what is intentions are and he knows _exactly_ what the young male meant with those words but decides to not give a reaction to that.

"I have broken of jail plenty of times before, so you must be pretty damn determined if you want to keep me there."

Kidou takes another step back to create enough distance between them, if it wouldn't be for the knife he is holding in his hands then he would have worked the boy to the ground already.

What worries him is what he just said, he has been in jail before? He never read anything about that in his file, has Mikado been hiding more things from them?

Mikado walks over to him with a smug grin on his face. "So here is the deal, Kidou-sousui." He says and shoves him hard against the wall. Kidou struggles, ready to fight back but the more muscular boy presses the knife against his throat.

"You tell those fuckers at the zoo that I have nothing to do with it and you let me and the others back in the team."

"I thought you were only thinking about yourself?" He snaps back, trying to oversee the situation like this right now, but it's hard to think with a knife pressed against your throat.

"Don't mess with me!" He hisses and presses the knife harder against Kidou's skin. The blade of the knife colours red.

"don't you think it's a little suspicious, letting you all back in?"

"I told you I am only thinking about myself, if you let all of us back in, there is nothing suspicious about the stolen penguins."

"This is kind of a one sided deal, isn't it, Mikado?" He says calmly, trying to reach for his phone in his pocket.

"It's fair enough, it's this or your life."

Kidou groans softly in pain, trying to buy more time.

"Don't do things you will regret later on, Mikado. Prison is not a place for people around your age, not even for you."

"I don't know but if I go to the 'jail' you are talking about I might end up like Sakuma."

Kidou is starting to lose his temper now. "Listen, this is between us, offend me in any way you want but leave Sakuma out of this."

"Oh?" He smirks. "Suddenly sensitive when it's about the one-eyed transsexual?"

"What?!" Kidou turns his face to him and feels a sharp pain against his skin. _Ngn_. "How dare you to speak of him like that?"

"Heh," Mikado's grin just grows wider. "Does the Commander have feelings for his little _bitch_?"

Kidou tries again to reach his phone before something happens they will both regret.

"Sakuma.. never did something to you," he groans. "we are the ones who gave you a chance at this school and what are you blaming us for now?"

"He never did anything wrong?" Mikado laughs. "He looks like a woman but dresses up like a fucking man, do you know how confusing that is for the students, ex-coach? Have you ever thought about that when you hired him?"

Kidou can't suppress a smile when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Sakuma is on his way and then this nightmare will end.

"It's over, Mikado."

"What?"

"This is your last chance, put the knife down and you won't be in trouble. I will forget this little incident and all you will have to do is a little extra homework for giving me an attitude like this. Does that sound fair enough?"

"Shut the fuck up I will—"

"NOW SAKUMA!" He yells before Mikado can finish his sentence.

Sakuma opens the door and comes in with two security guards who immediately jump on the boy and work him to the ground.

Sakuma rushes towards him and presses a handkerchief against Kidou's bleeding wound.

"Are you okay? What all happened?"

"Yes, I am fine." He looks at Mikado, who is struggling, yelling, swearing and protesting.

"It's a pity that he person like him has to end up like this. He doesn't deserve it."

Kidou sinks back down in his chair while the guards take Mikado away, bending himself over his work again.

Sakuma understands Kidou right away, he doesn't need much words from his boss to understand that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Mikado is gone and the drama is over. It's time to go back to work again. Kidou will speak up to him when he is ready to talk about the incident. He worked long enough with Kidou to understand his intentions.

"Coffee, sir?"

"Yes please, Sakuma."

* * *

**All the drama. I started with this ages ago but never finished it. I suddenly have the motivation to write again (and the time)**

**I hope you liked it, Mikado is not really a populair character but I absolutely adore him.**

**Leave a comment if you want to share your thoughts about the fic!  
**

**Angel~**


End file.
